Lord of The Ancient Castle
by Tsa Ra Vier
Summary: Lord of The Ancient Castle and a human companion. Just a casual Mandrake Boys story about David and an original character.


You went inside the ancient castle out of curiosity. The hunters in the forest told you not to but you couldn't help it. You never liked hunting and prefered the much more silent reading. Some said you are vain, to not want to taint your hands and let the animals suffer by staying in your traps. Twenty seven years only told you so much on how the world is not made for brute force. It was made for sly people who hunt each other for nothing less than money. Ever since they are born, people look at you with certain value. Some older man said that if you keep up your haughty attitude, it will cost you your life.

Still it is a wonder how you managed to survive in the forest with such belief. Some good-willed women told you to find a job uptown, even in the city They said you might learn a thing or two from the sly folks and come back to the hunters den slightly more grateful of your circumstances. You learned your ways from your dead father. Your false kindness from your belated mother. The older brother that took you in got mauled by a bear so what can you do,really ?

You opened the door with rigour, care and ease. Slithered in like a snake to a dragon's den. Your light gray eyes seemed to shine under the moonlight. You surveyed the ancient castle, it was neat and tidy, unlike the rumors.

Someone must have lived here, you though to yourself. How else would the cut flower vase be fresh and bloomed under the moonlight. It was beautiful scarlet roses decorated with silver leaves. How strange. You thought of the possibility of selling such rarity.

You inspect the rose. It's thorns clipped neatly, your fingers trailed them smoothly. Someone who lived here took great care of everything. It was almost a shame to enter the place uninvited. You were jealous at the details and effort they made in everything. If only you had the same passion and care towards the world.

A shadow went and past unnoticed your untrained eyes but you could easily smell them. Whatever the creature was, they smell intoxicating. They reminded you of flowers but the odd ones that you only heard of from your mother's tongue.

"What brings you here ?" You heard him say.

You recognize their voice as male. Your eyes cannot catch their shadow unfortunately. You kept a calm composure as you returned the rose from the vase. "I apologize for the intrusion. I was merely curious about the stories people had told me since I was a child. A story of a great creature in the ancient castle." You said honestly. You would have hoped your words were not too harsh and were not too flattering.

You heard a dry laugh. "I am not a great creature, but I suggest you leave before daybreak. I am a creature of the night that feed on the blood kin. I am just...waiting for someone."

Your courage seemed to rise up. "You were lonely."

You have just realised he was beside you when he touched your hand. His skin was cold and his expression somber, but he was the most graceful creature you have ever seen. "Yes. I missed feeling alive."

"The flower…" you pointed on the vase. "You trimmed their thorns ?".

"Yes. It was the only thing that reminded me of Verne. It was a silver rose before. The colors changed when I tried to take care of them." his smile seemed sad. You cannot help but sympathize with him. You wondered when was the last time he spoke to another human being. It must have been so long considering he is a vampire.

You have no fear in all honesty. It did not come your mind to run or to find a weapon to defend yourself. Curiosity. That was all you were armed

with all your life. Some said it was what created your elder brother's demise.

"Can you show me more ?" you asked.

"Did you not hear what i said? I asked you to leave earlier." the vampire scoffed. You suppress a laugh.

"Su."

"What was that?"

"you can call me Su" you smiled.

* * *

"If it will make you feel better David, I am offering you a compensation on letting me stay in this place for a few nights." You smiled as you found the treasure you sought after. The ancient castle's library. You opened the book far too gracefully for a hunter, flipping the pages one after another.

David who was accompanying you to the library crossed his arms in displeasure. How you managed to convince him to the library was a secret only you would know. You had a hunch it was the smile plastered over your face. Your mother always said your smile could bring anyone to your knees. She said asking is a easiest way to appease after all.

"What compensation are you aiming for ? I cannot think of anything that you could offer me…" David sighed.

You laughed slightly. "Sugar for a bitter heart, lilacs for barren soul. Company of another, food for a thought, a new opinion from another point of view, perhaps, a glass full of a round or two."

David was taken back from your words. You did explained to him how you were different from the hunters from the forest. You cannot just put in what you are until David spoke…

"You speak like a courtesan, did you know that?"

Your smile turned into confusion. "I am sorry… I am not well versed in the word you spoke of."

Then David knew exactly who you are. Even with all your grandeur, you are just like him. A sheltered being, not by choice but binded in that manner.

"Courtesan is a person in court. Normally they came from bigger towns or cities, living in grand houses and favored by the higher rulers. They have a polite manner of speech just like you did but dressed like… me." David's words faltered. He did not know why he started talking a lot to the stranger. Maybe you were right. David is lonely.

"So… you were a courtesan?" You asked.

"N-no I was not. I was a noble but it was such a long time ago." David blushed. He never thought he would tell a tale of his past to you.

"But now you are the owner of the ancient castle. A ruler of this area?" You smiled. This conversation excites you for some reason.

"Yes…"

Your smile widened. "Does this means I am your courtesan, my liege ?"

David stood in shock.

"How did you come up with such conclusions ?" The pale blush on David's cheek made him even gullible. You thought on bullying him if you did not know he is a vampire.

"The book I have been reading for the past hour. It teaches me new words I never knew." And you read, you read till dawn came for both of you.

* * *

When David woke up you were gone. But then again, he woke up on the evening when you woke up on the afternoon. He noticed some of his books were missing, you might have stolen some. Cursing his life and existence he heard a knock on the door.

It was you.

"Su!" he yelled.

"Good evening. I noticed you did not have a kitchen in this house so I went home and cook myself dinner. How do you feel about rabbit ?" You smiled. In one of your basket you have rabbit meat in simple spices and baked potatoes. The other one…

"I did not know how hungry you were or how vampires eat their prey, so I also brought you a live rabbit…" You showed him the other basket.

The white rabbit innocently looked David who looked back at them with horrified eyes.

"I named them Isa~" another strange hobby of yours is to name your dinner before they get eaten. Some says it is sadistic.

David stared at you in disbelief. "I am not eating a rabbit you named! I am keeping them!" David swooped Isa from your basket. You cannot help but to tease him once more.

"Did you know, a rabbit will die of loneliness if they were to be kept alone. Isa would have died eventually either as dinner, loneliness or the cold…" you chuckled.

You can see David fumed.

...you both had Isa for dinner.

* * *

There was a time David realised how you squint to read the books. The books you brought into the castle was all in large prints. He just knew what to do with you.

Last week you have overgrown your clothes. David lent you his old shirts. Soon after, you have a whole wardrobe of hand-me-downs from both David and whoever left their clothes in that castle. The spring cleaning was horrible. It took you both two days to wash and dry the clothes.

David always jested on how you were looking more and more like a courtesan. You replied of how old you were getting now. Even if you were a courtesan, you will not be the beautiful nor favorable ones.

David surprised you with a pair of spectacles. It was not tailor-made or ordered, but the ornament on the side suggested this piece was worth a fortune.

"This belonged to someone who was trapped here once. His books were in the library as well. I noticed that you were short sighted so I hope this helps." he said.

The moment you wore the glasses your vision becomes clear. You seemed to see things for the first time once more, touching the finer details in things out of your reach. What surprised you the most was… David.

He is so beautiful.

"B-Beauty is only s-skin deep!" you spat.

"Huh ?"

"I w-will not fall for the temptation of Delilah! I-aah! Why must you be so beautiful ?!" You said. David chuckled. Seeing you flustered like this felt like a retribution of the teases you always gave him.

He smiled afterwards. "You have never seen yourself, haven't you?"

David brought you to a room with a mirror. Armed with your new glasses, it seems odd to look at your own reflection after so long. The figure in front of you was almost unrecognizable. True, David taught you how to keep yourself neat and tidy, how to dress up for an occasion, how to dance and sew but…

Is this what a courtesan looks like ?

You were wearing David's blue overcoat but you look nothing like him. Sharp eyes rimmed with golden glasses, flaky but well combed hair and the greatest asset you have never got the chance to see…

Your own smile.

You thought you could fall in love with yourself.

* * *

Time is a cruel mistress, you thought. Lying on your deathbed accompanied by your immortal friend. Ah, he must have been so sad now to see yourself like this. David please do not cry, you thought. You lived a happy life in this castle, surrounded by books, no people to bother you, stupid rabbits to eat and a friend.

"David, do you remember that time we renovated the castle for a kitchen ?" you smiled.

His hand were on yours. Why was he shaking? Why is he crying ?

"David we ran out of wine… I never get to taste my brew. Why is waiting for grapes takes ages ?" You said once more. It seems that whatever you said only made David even sadder.

"David we talked about this every single week after I turn sixty. You knew it would happen. You tried to kick me out a few times. I just happen to not have enough hands to carry the books…" you laughed.

This time David did laugh.

"Remember the day I came here ? I offered you a compensation for your stay. Do you remember what it was ?"

David laughed slightly. "Sugar for a bitter heart, lilacs for barren soul. Company of another, food for a thought, a new opinion from another point of view, and a glass full of a round or two."

"It is time to drink the aged wine don't you think?" you smiled.

David nodded.

You sat on the bed and uncorked the bottle of wine. You poured them into two glasses and had a toast. "For David and his eternal agony for losing such a beautiful courtesan…"

He laughed.

"For Suleyman and his wrinkles."

You pushed him aside and took a sip of the wine.

"It's bitter!" you screamed.

"Of course it is bitter! It is wine!" David yelled back.

"I thought it would be sweet! Oh god I waited ten years just to try this and this is disappointing!" You put down the glass and started laughing. "T-This was not in the books…"

"Su you idiot it is common sense…" David also laughed. He stood up and went to the door. "I will get you grape juice instead…"

You smiled as usual. "Yes please, my friend."

David went and you closed your eyes.

"You never liked goodbyes so we always say good evening. So now, this might me my last evening…"

"Good evening, David…"


End file.
